supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
I Absolutely Hated Christmas When I Was Little
Chapter 1 7-year old Rachel Jamie-Twigs got up from her bed, she looked at the calender, March 16th, her birthday, it was 2004. "Here we go again...." She said. Unlike many little girls, Rachel was never happy to celebrate her birthday or Christmas. It wasn't because she hated it, she got very nice gifts and loved them, her brother used to throw tantrums everytime she got Yu-Gi-Oh! stuff for her birthday or Christmas. She found her love for the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise was quite frustrating, because of her brother John. John was seven years older than her, being 13 1/2. Her parents offered her a party with her school friends afterschool. "Rachel, dear, Are you gonna open your gifts?" Her adoptive father asked. Rachel unwrapped to find Yu-Gi-Oh! decks, a new Game Boy Advance with Yu-Gi-Oh!: Worldwide Edition. "Are you fuckng kidding me?" John hissed. He then started yelling. "MOM! STOP BUYING HER YU-GI-OH! CARDS! I'M SUPPOSED TO OWN THEM! ME!" He shouted. "John, you have to respect the fact that she likes it." Their mother said. " (Here we go again)" She said. John stormed out out the house, then came back with a ragdoll. "Stick to your dollies!" John yelled at her. He then threw it at her. Rachel rubbed her head, She first became a fan of the show when she came downstairs to find John and several other boys watching it back in 2002, when she was four, John's friend, Robert decided to let the Vietnamese toddler watch it. It was also the first thing she watched on TV. 'Flashback ' Robert, Jamie and John sat down in the living room watching the ninth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh!. 4-year old Rachel toddled down the stairs, she saw the cartoon her older brother and friends were watching. "Oh, hello there." Robert said. Robert liked kids, the little girl wore a dress and had her hair in pigtails "Ugh, you again?! F*** off!" He yelled at the little girl. "John, be nice to your sister!" Their father said. Robert glared then looked at the little girl. "You wanna watch?" He asked her. Rachel toddled towards him. "I'll take that as a yes." He said. He helped the little girl up. "Robert, I don't want her being into the same things I'm into!" He yelled. "Wheewer, Seto, Teá, Twistain, Mokuba, Yugi." She said. "Oh my god! Did you teach her that?" He asked, amazed. "No, She's a hobby stealer, she should go back to Vietnam." He hissed. "I wike Seto's eyes, they're pwetty." She said. When watching the episode, she instantly loved it. Edith came in and saw her daughter, son and her son’s friends together. ”Howard, come quick!” Edith said. Howard came in, he saw his adopted daughter happily clapping her hands “This is the first time I ever saw her watch TV.” She said. Rachel showed very little interest in TV as a toddler. Chapter 2: School Rachel was at school when her schoolfriends saw her. "Happy birthday! What did you get this time?" They asked her. "Yu-Gi-Oh! cards, I like them." Rachel replied back. Rachel's friends were fairly tolerant and were happy for her unusual interest in Yu-Gi-Oh! Cards. "Why do you like them?" One of them asked. "Well, I watched the anime when I was four and I loved the voices, some of the characters are kind of cute." She said. Chapter 3: Dark Side of Dimensions It was 2017, 19-year old Rachel Jamie-Twigs got tickets to see the new Yu-Gi-Oh! movie. Even several years after her favorite show developed spin offs, she absolutely loved the series and was still into it as ever. She went with several friends who knew her, Dinh went along aswell. He wasn't into it as Rachel was, but joined for her sake. His English got better and he could speak full sentences with an accent. John got angry as he found out, he wanted to punch his sister for "hobby stealing". "Are you nervous?" Dinh asked her. "A little, yes, I fear what he would do to me when I get home, he probably hurt Bakura-kun." Rachel said, clutching her binder to her chest. John physically attacked her after she saw the last one in theatres when she was 12. "I'll help you, I'll come home with you." He said. Chapter 4: Aren‘t you gonna open that. At her 13th birthday in 2011, Rachel got a Yu-Gi-Oh!: Structure Deck: Marik deck from Dinh. ”Thank you, Dinh.” She said, with a smile. She put it to the side, It took Edith a day to realise that after being brought, she didn’t open it, so she ran down a day after her birthday to get her another identical deck. Rachel had a habit of not opening decks she recieved from Dinh. When Rachel was watching TV, her mother came up to her. ”Mom, what’s wrong?” She asked. ”Sweetie, I noticed you didn’t open the deck you got from Dinh.” She said. ”Mom, I like to cherish the decks I got from him, I’m sorry.” Rachel apologised. Edith gave Rachel a deck-shaped object wrapped in a plastic bag, she removed it, it was another Structure Deck: Marik. ”Err, thanks mom, I’ll use this one, I promise, I’ll apologise to Dinh tomorrow.” She said.Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86